


we're starting at the end

by Lethally



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on 1.18 spoilers, F/M, the puppeteer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.18, what if Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced to fight each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're starting at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this ficlet out before the episode aired so I can see how close I get to what really happens in the episode. Also I'm finally writing some LadyNoir, Amen.   
> Unbeta'd

The sudden punch in his stomach sent Chat flying away from the rooftop.

Breathing hurt as he stood up and looked at where they’d been hiding from the new akuma. He was relieved to see that Ladybug was safe and sound, he had no idea how the Puppeteer had managed to land such a strong hit without him noticing.

Ladybug jumped down the rooftop towards him, her face filled with concern for him.

“Chat, listen, you need to get away from me, right now!” She pleaded as she landed inches away from him.

The reason for such an order from his lady eluded him, as such he was caught off guard when he saw Ladybug’s fist heading for his face. He thanked his fast reflexes and jumped away from Ladybug but she followed him and started attacking him relentlessly.

“Chat, she’s controlling me, I can’t stop this! You need to knock me out.” Her leg grazed his cat ears as he crouched to avoid it. He kept dodging her hits, which was surprisingly easier than he expected.

“As if, my Lady, you know I’d never hurt you.” Ladybug let out a frustrated growl as he leaned back to avoid her fist. He slipped his leg between hers and pushed to get her to trip and quickly turned her so she was lying on her stomach. She buckled her him as he restrained her hands when he caught sight of her yo-yo. With one knee pressed against her back, the wire was soon twisted around her wrists and legs.

“Chat.” It was a soft sigh, a sound of relief even as Ladybug’s body was still struggling against her bindings.

“Kitten, you need to find the akuma soon, I won’t be able to help you until she’s no longer controlling me.” Her voice was steel again, the no nonsense voice he was used to during fights.

“You wouldn’t happen to have an idea of where the akuma is, would you my Lady?” The Puppeteer was walking towards them and spilling the usual spiel, _give me your miraculous blablabla._ Under a car, Chat spotted the boy she’d been using to attack them before she controlled Ladybug.

“The doll in her pocket seems like a likely candidate.” The small woman was less than twenty meters away from them, she’d stopped in the middle of the street, it seemed his chance was now or never. Chat prepared to run towards her, his hand reaching for his baton but instead he found himself kneeling next to Ladybug and untying her hands.

“Chaton?” Ladybug turned her head towards him, her eyes wide as she stared at his claws.

“This kitten is as confused as you my Lady, but good news, if she controls me, she doesn’t control you.” His hands were now around her ankle, Ladybug’s legs almost freed when he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

“She can control the both of us?!” Ladybug’s voice shook with despair, while Chat stared at the cloudless sky.

“I guess this is what we call a catastrophe.” He deadpanned as he was internally freaking out, his legs and arms were moving no matter how much he tried to resist and here he was, in a fighting stance facing the woman he had sworn to protect, no matter what.

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” Their fists moved at the same time, connecting with each other’s face and making them stumble back. Their movements were graceless and awkward, their bodies moving by short bursts, as if the Puppeteer couldn’t control two people as well as one.

“Silly Chat, don’t worry about me, it’s obvious that I’m stronger.” His jaw was throbbing but Ladybug’s confidence reassured him, this was where he belonged and they would find a way out.

His leg connected with Ladybug’s knee and pulled her to her knees. There was something strange about this fight, it seemed almost as if--

“Ladybug! She can’t control us both, when one of us is attacking she can only restrain the other, and look at her, she’s exhausted.” He spoke quietly so she wouldn’t hear them, although the Puppeteer hadn’t gotten closer since she’d controlled the both of them.

“You’re right, Chat,” he could only watch as Ladybug’s knee connected with his chest, the air was sucked out of his chest, no because of the pain; there were tears rolling down Ladybug’s face and he hadn’t even realized, her voice was so calm that he didn’t think she could be anything but.

“I think she can’t move while she controls one of us either, we need to fight to control our bodies at the same time, that way she’ll focus on one of us and the other will be able to free the akuma.”

“As you wish, my Lady.” Chat swallowed a sob as Ladybug winced in pain as he punched her in the chin, her lip started bleeding from the impact.

Chat Noir knew what he had to do. He had to stop this nonsense now, “Are you ready? 1, 2, 3!”

His fist was headed for her face again and he focused all his energy, all his willpower into stopping his arm. He managed to slow it down and didn’t dare look at Ladybug as he heard her run towards the villain. He fought it off for a few more seconds before he lost control again, his body running after Ladybug. The seconds he’d bought her were enough for her to grab the doll and tear its head off.

His body collapsed on itself, a whine leaving his throat when he heard her say “bye bye butterfly.” The wave of healing magic swept through the city of Paris once again, as it washed over him he could feel his pain ebb away, the tenderness of his ribs gone, his jaw was no longer swollen.

The weight in his chest didn’t alleviate however.

Ladybug’s hand showed up in his line of sight and he held on to it like a lifeline, pulling himself up with her help. He held out a hand for their celebratory fist bump but she bypassed it totally and threw her arms around him. Sobs wracked her smaller frame, her hands clawing at his back. He returned the hug, swallowing her in his arms and rubbing his chin on the top of her head.

“We’re okay, Ladybug, we’re fine.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t stop, and you were hurt and bleeding and I never want to fight you again.”

They stayed there until the miraculous beeped their warning, and split apart reluctantly. He brushed a thumb under her mask, catching a stray tear and once again left breathless as he stared into her deep blue eyes. He was relieved to see her face wasn’t marred by his hands, he had known, of course, that they would be healed, but the confirmation helped alleviate the weight on his chest.  
“I forgive you, Buginette. Do you forgive me?”

She laughed at the nickname, “of course, mon chaton.” She ruffled her hand through his hair and ran away, yet today it did not feel like she was running away from him, and that was a victory in itself.


End file.
